


Advice

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Anadil gets relationship advice from a strange source.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I reached my goal of having two pages in the Anadil/Hester ao3 pages!

Dot skipped into the room behind Anadil, making Hester look up from her textbook.

“Ani has a crush!” she practically sang the words.

Anadil glared daggers at her, the rats hissing on her shoulders angrily.

Hester frowned and looked at her friends, expecting to have Anadil deny Dot’s words.

She didn’t say anything.

“On who?” Hester asked quietly, feeling oddly upset.

“It doesn’t matter,” Anadil snapped, still glaring at Dot.

“I think you should get some flowers snd a romantic note! Maybe even a nice bracelet!”

Anadil was practically foaming at the mouth at this point.

Dot sunk back.

“Umm... Hester, help?”

The tattooed witch rolled her eyes.

“Ani, it’ll be too much paperwork if she dies.”

Anadil paused for a moment before turning and growling.

Dot gave Hester a thankful look and excused herself before Anadil could change her mind.

“Ignore Dot’s advice. If I liked someone, I’d just kiss them. No questions, no words.”

Anadil turned bright red.

Hester turned back to her textbook, feeling oddly angry at the idea of Anadil having a crush on someone else... else?! She meant someone in general! Of course!

She was far too lost in her thoughts to notice that Anadil had gotten up and quietly made her way toward her.

“That’s what you’d do?” she asked.

Hester nodded, not looking up from what she was doing.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt a cold hand grab her shirt collar and shove her backwards.

Hester let out a surprised grunt and her eyes widened as lips touched hers.

She saw Anadil leaned across the small bed and pushing her up against the wall, almost as if to stop her from escaping.

Hester found that wouldn’t be a problem as she leaned forward to meet her.

So this is why she’d been angry.

She was jealous.

Huh.

Anadil leaned back and gave her a smirk.

“Like that?”

Hester grabbed her around the waist and pulled her fully onto the bed, making her let out a startled shriek.

“Exactly.”


End file.
